Title is in Progress
by sparkysparky
Summary: I don't really know where this story is going yet, and I am open to suggestions. Only rated PG to start with, this is subject to change


Author: Sparky Title: Title in Progress Pairing: Sshhh. it's a secret! Rating: for now, PG-13 Summary: Not sure yet. Warnings: none yet. But I am sure with my mind, there will be! (General Announcements: I do not own any of these characters, and I am not making any money off of this story) PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter One: SAY WHAT? Hercules watched as Iolaus tried to teach Joxer the finer points of sword fighting. Herc winced as Joxer tried to block a jab from Iolaus and ended up on his back. "That was better, Joxer. You're improving." Iolaus praised, trying to fight back his laughter at the sight of the inept warrior struggling to regain his feet. "Here, let me help you up." Iolaus bent down and dragged the taller, yet slighter man to his feet. Joxer stumbled a bit, but finally was steady. He grinned at Iolaus and said, "I was takin' it easy on you that time, Iolaus. This time, I'll really let you have it." Before the two opponents could have another go at one another, there was a flash of pink light and a flurry of giggles. "Hey baby bro! What's shaking?" Aphrodite squealed. Iolaus and Joxer froze at the unexpected sight of the Goddess of Love. No matter how many times she popped in, they were still struck by her incredible looks. "Aphrodite." Hercules acknowledged. Something was afoot if she was visiting this early on a Saturday. His over-enthusiastic love Goddess of a sister usually liked to sleep in on Saturdays. She called it her Day Of Indulgence. Hercules snorted at the memory. Like everyday wasn't a day of indulgence for his sister. "What do you want?" "Geez, can't a girl visit her favorite baby brother out of the goodness of her heart?" Aphrodite asked, a mock look of hurt on her face. She turned from Hercules and caught sight of a dumbstruck Joxer. "Joxie!" she squealed. "Just the warrior I wanted to see!" Joxer was pulled from his trance at the sound of his voice, and looked shocked at Aphrodite. "You wanted to see me?" His voice cracked on the last word. No one ever wanted to talk to him. EVER! "Yeah, I even tracked down Xena and her annoying bard to find ya. They said you had left them to travel with Herc and Blondie here." Aphrodite said, looking quite pleased with her ability to track someone down. "Umm. Yeah. I thought I'd give them a little time with out me annoying them." Joxer said sadly. He didn't mean to be annoying. He just wanted his friends to like him. It seemed as if that wasn't ever going to happen. He could tell even Herc and Iolaus were tired of him slowing them down. "Oh, my poor little Joxie! Did big bad Xena and her annoying Bard hurt your feelings?" Aphrodite flashed over to Joxer and enveloped him in her arms. "There, there, let 'Dite make it all better." Hercules and Iolaus looked on in amazement and a little amusement. Poor Joxer looked like he was going to die from embarrassment and confusion. "Umm, Aphrodite, you mind letting us in on why you are here?" Hercules asked, pulling Joxer out of the goddess' arms. "Oh, that! I was getting to that. I need Joxer to come to Olympus for a coupla weeks." The two heroes and wanna be warrior looked at Aphrodite in shock. "SAY WHAT???" they chorused in unison.  
  
Chapter Two: You want me to do what???  
  
"Why would *Joxer* be needed on Olympus?" Hercules asked. "Well, ya see bro, it's like this: Cupid needs to go on a vacation, and although he adores his son, he needs to go alone. So, we need Joxer to babysit Blissy." Aphrodite explained. Why Joxer? He's never met Cupid or Bliss." Iolaus said. "Well, that is true, Sweet Cheeks, but Bliss requested Joxer to be his sitter. He likes Joxer's songs." "Umm.Aphrodite, how does Bliss even know about me?" Joxer asked shyly, speaking up for the first time. Aphrodite giggled and said "Well he spends a lot of time with Ares and myself, and we are always checking in on you guys, so I guess he saw you one of those times." "Well, sure, I guess. I don't mind babysitting. I love kids. I mean, if everyone thinks I would be ok to stay with him." Joxer said. *Right, like I'd say anything else to the Gods. I so don't want to visit Hades so soon in my life. I am only 28 years old*. Aphrodite squealed and hugged Joxer joyously. "Oh, yay! Bliss will be SO happy! Are you ready to go now?" she asked. Joxer looked at Herc and Iolaus, who both looked perplexed. He thought they would be relieved to get rid of him, like Xena and Gabrielle had been. They liked each other's company most, and didn't seem to need anyone else. Joxer thought it felt good to be needed. And maybe he'd get to see Ares on a regular basis. He shivered at the thought. "Sure, I'm ready." Joxer said, and hurriedly gathered his meager belongings, which fit into a single bag. "Umm, Joxer, are you sure you want to go. It could be a trick. You can't trust the Gods!" Hercules warned. Aphrodite flushed angrily and snorted delicately. "Really, bro. One would think you've forgotten you are a DEMIGOD! And besides, I am just trying to be a good mother and grandmother. Ares and I are busy, as are the other Gods, doing our JOBS to properly look after Bliss. And Psyche can't be trusted with him. Someday, little brother, you will learn not to judge other so quickly." And with that, Aphrodite flashed herself and Joxer back to Cupid's temple on Olympus. 


End file.
